runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dark bow
De Dark bow (in het Nederlands Donkere boog) wordt vaak gezien door veel spelers als de sterkste boog in RuneScape door de krachtigste special attack die de boog heeft, met een max hit van 560. Om de dark bow te dragen hebben spelers 70 voor nodig hebben. De dark bow heeft een zeer langzame aanvalsnelheid met een schot om elke 5,4 seconde. Hoewel de dark bow erg langzaam schiet, schiet het per aanval twee pijlen (arrows) tegelijk waardoor de vijand een dubbele hit zal krijgen.De prijs op de Grand Exchange is ongeveer 75.000 coins. Spelers kunnen ook een dark bow krijgen als drop van dark beasts, waarvoor 90 Slayer vereist is. Om het moment is de Dark bow het langzaamste wapen in RuneScape. Toch is de dark bow erg populair onder spelers en wordt vooral vaak gebruikt in PvP gevechten. 150px | caption = Een speler die de Dark bow aanheeft. |requirements = 70 }} Special attacks De dark bow heeft twee verschillende special attacks, afhankelijk van het type arrow dat de speler gebruikt. *'Descent of Darkness' geeft tot 30% meer schade dan normaal met een minimum schade van 50 per arrow. *'Descent of Dragons' geeft tot 50% meer schade met het gebruik van Dragon arrows met een minimum schade van 80 per arrow. Elke special attack kost 65% van de special attack balk. Voor 7 oktober 2009 was dit 55%, maar door de komst van de Restore special potion konden spelers die de potion gebruikte twee keer een special attack uitvoeren. Voor veel spelers was dit een ultiem wapen voor het vermoorden van andere spelers waardoor het percentage verhoogt werd Als spelers de Protect from Missiles prayer aanzetten zal de minimum schade verlaagt worden naar 30 met het gebruik van normale arrows en 48 met dragon arrows. Andere mogelijkheden De dark bow kan gebruikt worden voor de Archery competition Activiteit in de Ranging guild maar vuurt daar slechts één pijl per keer. Wanneer spelers proberen vuur te maken met een Dark bow komt er het bericht: “The innate darkness of the bow sucks all the heat from your Firemaking attempt. You realize that this type of bow is useless for firelighting.” De special attack kan gebruikt worden terwijl de LootShare optie aan is, dat ook mee telt als de hits op een monster. Development Diaries De Impetuous Impulses development Diaryhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/diary01 omschreef de Dark bow. Kleuren In de Guaranteed Content poll, gemaakt door Jagex, op 16 februari 2010, werd de Dark bow genomineerd voor het ontvangen van een alternatieve kleur.http://services.runescape.com/m=news/c=4UOcYMFeOb8/newsitem.ws?id=2665&allcat De gekleurde dark bows zouden ook verkrijgbaar worden bij de Barbarian Assault Activiteit. Op 29 maart 2010, werd Commander Connad geüpdatet zodat hij degene was die de Dark bow een andere kleur kon geven. Als de dark bow gekleurd zou worden, dan zullen spelers de gekleurde dark bow niet meer kunnen ruilen. Als spelers de kleur willen verwijderen kan dit gedaan worden met een cleaning cloth zodat de boog weer zal terug keren in zijn originele staat. Het kleuren van een dark bow zal 50 punten in elke rol kosten. Galerie File:II_dark_bow_special.png|Concept art - Special attack. File:Dbowspec3.png|Een speler die de “Descent of Dragons” special attack gebruikt. File:Green_Dark_Bow.png|Een speler die een groene dark bow draagt. File:Yellow_Dark_Bow.png|Een speler die een gele dark bow draagt. File:White_Dark_Bow.png|Een speler die een witte dark bow draagt. File:Blue_Dark_Bow.png|Een speler die een blauwe dark bow draagt. Verwijzingen * Grand Exchange Database - Recente prijs en:Dark bow Categorie:Items Categorie:Ranged weapons Categorie:Equipment Categorie:Weapons with Special Attacks